Traditionally an individual communicates with a service provider either by using a telephone or by the use of email. The service provider can in turn respond to the individual using the same means. Certain service providers provide their customers with the same type of products on a routine basis. For example, a customer can place an order for their favorite pizza with their local pizzeria on a regular basis. However, because of the pizzeria's large client base, the customer most likely has to repeat their order rather than expect the pizzeria to specifically hold their order in memory. Further, with today's hectic lifestyles, many individuals seek to spend as little time as possible in placing their food orders, or any other tasks. Also, businesses are interested in offering all, and especially their most loyal, customers with simple and fast service to demonstrate an appreciation for their business.